Dungeon
by Skelegirl
Summary: "Your dad's going to have me executed, you know." The vampire hissed, tongue twisting out between her teeth. Slightly AU. ;Marceline/Bubblegum;


**It's been so long since i've posted a story. I may be abit rusty, just saying. This is a little shortie; trying to get back in the mix.**

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

"Your dad's going to have me executed, you know." The vampire hissed, tongue twisting out between her teeth.

The young princess smiled. "He wouldn't do that. You're my friend."

Marceline tilted back her head, and laughed. It was a rich, deep sound, vibrating off the stone walls in the castle dungeon. Bubblegum smiled, the sixteen year old enjoyed the sound of her voice.

"Listen, Bittybite, your father doesn't really... enjoy vampires like you. He won't spare me. Leave before you think of me as a friend."

The pink girl frowned, her eyebrows creasing slightly. "Then it is too late, then. I already think of you as a friend. You're one of the few friends I have."

"Really? A castle full of servants and a kingdom full of adoring candies and you have a few friends?" Marceline replied, trying to stretch her back. No avail, however. The chains binding her were enchanted and tight. They irritated her arms and neck.

Bubblegum noticed the struggle, and rubbed Marceline's back to relieve the soreness. "They keep on viewing me as just a princess, someone to.. Idolize. Respect. They don't treat me like a normal girl."

The vampire nodded slightly, happy at the warmth of Bubblegum's pink hand going up and down her spine. "Well, you'll always be my Bittybite, don't you forget it."

The pink princess grinned widely, barely disguising her magenta blush. "And you'll always be my Marceline."

With that Bubblegum hugged the vampire, even with the sharp chains dancing from Marceline's wrists and neck. Gray arms struggled slightly to hug back, and a cold cheek pressed against a pink forehead. It wasn't a perfect embrace, but it was enough.

Bubblegum stepped back first (being the only one able to do so), with a small smile on her face. "One day, we'll be able to hug without any chains. Like true friends."

Marceline smiled back, her fangs poking out unevenly. "I hope so. If your dad doesn't-"

The princess interrupted her. "You won't die. I'll make sure of it. Friends take care of friends."

Marceline nodded. "Well, Bittybite, the sun's going down. You're dad's going to send servants for ya'."

Bubblegum's soft expression sobered up. "Yes, to sit there in front of his friends, like a little doll. Telling how great the kingdom is. Statistics. Nothing about science or math. They never listen."

The vampire tilted her head slightly. "One day you'll rule the kingdom your way."

"With a husband."

Marceline snorted. "Who said it had to be a husband?" Then, realizing what she had said, quickly added, "you could rule it by yourself, including the advisors and stuff."

Bubblegum nodded, a huge smile breaking out on her face. "You're right! I could rule by myself, with my advisors and such. Oh Marceline, you are a genius!"

The vampire blushed a dark blue ever so slightly, her long hair covering half of her face. Bubblegum smiled at the blush, a small stem of happiness grew in her stomach, because she caused that blush.

Suddenly a the sound of a huge bell sounded through the air. It shook the rock candy walls of the dungeon, and a few crystals jumped from it. Both girls shuddered at the sound.

"Oh no, Marceline I have to go for lunch. Father'll yell if I'm not there." The princess said sadly, hanging her head slightly.

"Alright Bittybite. I'll catch you later?" The vampire laughed quietly, her fangs flashing in the slight sunlight.

Bubblegum smiled. "I'll come down later, I promise."

"If I live that long." Marceline snorted, however her eyes shined slightly with sadness.

"Don't say that again. It won't happen."

And the princess gave Marceline a fleeting kiss on the cheek, just for a second. Both girls blushed up immediately, Bubblegum even more so. She walked out the doorway of Marceline's cell, giving a quick wave. "See you later!"

The vampire limply waved her wrist at the slowly disappearing shadow of Bubblegum. "Yeah, see ya."


End file.
